Palette World Breakdown
by Seena58
Summary: Today, tomorrow and the day after tomorrow; this beautiful world will continue on. :One shot collection. Japan, Greece:


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekaz

**Warnings: **n/a

**A/N:** Writing practice; initial idea was to update once a day, but it looks like that isn't going to happen anytime soon. Following the basic idea I had for another fanfic (in a different fandom), this is going to be a collection of random one-shots with no set timeline. I… guess I'll just wait and see where this takes me.

---

**Palette World Breakdown  
01  
**_**(Paper)**_

He watched on quietly, as Greece tilted his head for a moment and observed the fold he had just made; though he could have easily offered some advice, Japan knew that he would be asked if necessary. As it was, the island nation was more than content to watch on, origami paper spread out on the table – various colours and patterns hand-picked for the occasion – while a particularly playful cat nudged at his hand.

Outside, he could hear the wind chime as a breeze coaxed it into movement, the same moment the bamboo fountain tipped with a gentle _clunk_, while the murmur of his people outside continued to thrum with life. There was something special about these moments, Japan knew, as another cat joined them under the kotatsu, stretching out as if there were nothing wrong with the world they lived in.

A lie, perhaps, but to worry over such a detail – every mistake and problem created and faced, until they all seemed to blur into some strange sort of mural – would accomplish nothing, he had come to realise. Not only that, he was responsible for his guests, and to be distracted in such a way was appalling for more reasons than one.

There was no harm in allowing the peaceful atmosphere to permeate the walls that surrounded them, after all, paper cranes and lotus scattered on the table (some leaning against the bowl Japan had left there earlier that day). Life would never be perfect, but it was the closest they could get to it, and Japan smiled, just a little, as he allowed a cat to crawl into his lap.

"Japan, this fold-" Greece began, catching the other's attention at an instant, and Japan leaned over for a closer look, taking the paper in his hands.

"Ah, you have to fold it here and…" He began softly, almost completely unaware of how closely the other nation watched on. There was the slightest nod of the head, indication that he was able to follow each instruction, once Japan had finished speaking and glanced back up.

Greece reached forward, taking a hold of the paper carefully; their fingers brushed, just barely, and Japan drew back quickly with a muttered apology, earning a smile in return. As the brunet next to him followed the instructions just given, Japan reached forward for a strip of red paper, while the cat in his lap stretched and curled up once more.

He had half a mind to retrieve a smaller bowl for the handful of stars already made and scattered about; but as he watched some of the more inquisitive cats playing with them, not to mention the extra weight in his lap, Japan decided otherwise. While it would probably take some time to find them all once the cats were done, the island nation could not bring himself to deny them such a simple joy.

Another five stars had found a place on the already crowded table when Greece held out the completed paper crane towards him – _a touch lopsided, but he had all the time in the world to improve this particular art form_ – and Japan could only accept it with a murmur of thanks. He set it next to the cranes he had made earlier that day, as the faint sound of the wind chime rang once more, and a quick glance at a nearby clock reassured him that there was still time before he had to move from this spot.

This one place.

_Outside, the hollow __**clunk**__ of bamboo as it tipped forward and back, a delicate balance watched by a couple of cats from the edge of the pond._

"Only nine hundred and ninety-four to go," Greece murmured.

Japan turned back at his words, unspoken question evident, and Greece offered a small, almost vague smile. There was no need to talk about it (_a small wish; a simple wish_) and the island nation found that he could only return the gesture, even as he reached forward to catch hold of a particularly inquisitive kitten that had tried to clamber onto the table.

"We have a long way to go, then."

The flower-patterned paper folded easily as his guest nodded in agreement, not the least bit distracted when one of his cats clambered onto his shoulder with a content purr. As he watched each fold being made, Japan contemplated asking what exactly the other nation had in mind, but shook the thought away while the kitten slipped out his grasp and wandered off.

If Greece wished to tell him, it would be in his own time; for now, he could only watch on, the texture of origami paper between his fingers a comfort before he followed the brunet's example. It was true that they had a long way to go, but Japan found that he did not mind it at all.


End file.
